Yomi
by arirashi11
Summary: Apa yang tidak ia temukan sebelumnya, sekarang berada tepat di depannya. Tanjirou tidak akan menangisi lagi ketiadaan Rengoku di Tanah Kematian.


Mereka berdua diam, saling menatap pada netra satu sama lain. Merah kecoklatan bertubrukan dengan emas. Yang lebih muda tercengang, menengadah, tidak peduli dengan posisinya yang tidak terlihat mengenakan sama sekali. Sedang pemilik netra emas tersenyum tidak enak, terlebih ketika melihat kertas-kertas bertebaran di sekitar pemuda yang baru saja ia tabrak begitu menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Ma-maaf, nak. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar membalas.

.

**Kimetsu no Yaiba/Demon Slayer**

**c Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Insprasi dari teori chapter 170, dan bagaimana saya memandangnya**

**"Yomi"**

.

"Sensei, _name tag_ mu!"

Langkahnya yang separuh berlari itu terhenti, kontan menoleh ke belakang karena merasa terpanggil. Benar saja, satu siswa berjalan mendekatinya sembari menyodorkan benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang nan tipis. Pasti itu meluncur turun dari lipatan baju yang kini tengah ia pegang.

"Rengoku… Kyoujurou?" siswa itu membaca tulisan yang tertera pada _name_ _tag_ sejenak, sebelum kemudian tangannya terulur. Dibalas dengan baik oleh sang empunya dengan disertai senyuman.

"Kau kelas berapa?"

"1-B, memang kenapa?" anak yang baik dengan gaya bicara yang kurang sopan, Rengoku terkekeh geli dalam hati.

"Pantas! Saya belum pernah masuk ke kelas mu, mungkin kau tidak kenal saya. Panggil saja Rengoku-sensei!" ucap Rengoku semangat, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh siswa tersebut. Pandangan matanya kemudian turun pada pakaian yang tengah dikenakan pria di depannya. Terlihat seperti seragam berwarna hitam dan properti berupa katana tergantung begitu saja di pinggangnya, tidak lupa juga haori putih dengan motif api di tepiannya. Lipatan pakaian yang tengah Rengoku pegang sepertinya adalah baju yang ia gunakan untuk mengajar.

Rengoku sepertinya paham dengan tatapan siswa nya itu.

"Penasaran?" tidak menunggu jawaban, sosok guru muda itu langsung menarik pelan haorinya dengan tangan yang tengah mengenggam name tag nya tadi. "Ini hanya hobi, saya meminjamnya dari klub drama. Akan saya kembalikan— ah, gawat! Seharusnya saya kembalikan sekarang!"

Siswa itu diam saja saat Rengoku tiba-tiba berbalik dan lari, cepat sekali. Bahkan suara langkah kakinya yang menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua dapat ia dengar dengan jelas.

Rengoku tidak ingin mengingkari janji. Kostum itu hanya untuk satu sesi pembelajaran, dan harus ada di meja ruang klub drama tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi. Jadi ia harus segera sampai ke sana. Ia sadar ia tengah melanggar peraturan dengan berlarian di tangga, Rengoku berpikir tidak akan ada orang yang menggunakan tangga ini saat masih jam pelajara—

'DUG!'

"WOA- aduh!"

"AH SAYA MINTA—" tangan Rengoku kalah cepat, bokong orang itu sudah lebih dulu mencium lantai. Membuat sang empunya meringis pelan, dan pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka berdua diam, saling menatap pada netra satu sama lain. Merah kecoklatan bertubrukan dengan emas. Yang lebih muda tercengang, menengadah, tidak peduli dengan posisinya yang tidak terlihat mengenakan sama sekali. Sedang pemilik netra emas tersenyum tidak enak, terlebih ketika melihat kertas-kertas bertebaran di sekitar pemuda yang baru saja ia tabrak begitu menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Ma-maaf, nak. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar membalas.

Diam-diam Rengoku mencuri pandang pada name tag milik siswa yang baru saja ia tabrak- tapi sebelum sempat melihat name tag tersebut, pandangannya sudah lebih dahulu terfokus pada benda yang menggantung di sepasang telinga anak tersebut. Anting berlambang hanafuda. Seketika kening Rengoku mengerut.

Sejak kapan sekolah mereka mengizinkan laki-laki untuk menggunakan aksesoris begini?

"Re… Rengoku-san?" Rengoku tersenyum mendengar panggilan itu. Ia memang tidak kenal anak itu, walau anting hanafuda tersebut memberinya perasaan aneh saat dipandangi.

Tanpa aba-aba ia mengulurkan tangan, berniat membantu anak itu untuk bangkit dari posisinya."_San jyanai, sensei da_!"

Dan tanpa aba-aba pula anak itu bangkit, menerjangnya hingga keduanya terjatuh kembali- kali ini bokong Rengoku yang mencium lantai duluan, punggung dan kepala belakangnya bahkan terbentur ke dinding saking kuatnya dorongan anak itu. Rengoku meringis.

"Nak, kau kenap—"

"Uu... uuu… hiks…" baru saja ia hendak melepas pelukan siswa itu dari pinggangnya, gerakan tangannya terhenti. Anak itu menangis, membenamkan wajahnya pada perut Rengoku yang dilapisi kostum sambil menggeleng berkali-kali.

"Rengoku-san… Rengoku-san…! Aku minta maaf…!"

_"Uu... uuu… kalau seandainya aku tidak lemah…"_

Suara itu memasuki pikiran Rengoku begitu saja. Suara yang sama, tangis yang sama, maaf yang sama.

Seolah-olah ia dibawa melintasi kembali masa lalu yang tidak pernah ia jalani.

"Nak… Kamado?" ia bahkan tidak tahu nama siapa yang ia sebut barusan. Nama itu tepat di ujung lidah, jadi Rengoku melepaskannya. Tidak pernah ia tahu bahwa nama itu akan menghentikan gerakan kepala dari anak yang tengah memelukinya itu.

Kamado, setelahnya, menengadahkan kepala kembali. Matanya sembab, tidak lupa juga hidungnya memerah. Rengoku tertegun seketika. Tapi itu hanya beberapa detik sebelum kemudian mata Kamado kembali berair.

"Rengoku-san gugur karena menyelamatkanku, aku minta maaf!"

Bayangan akan sebuah tangan yang menembusi perutnya langsung muncul begitu saja.

"Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun- hiks… aku minta maaf!"

Bayangan akan seorang anak yang menangis berlutut di depannya langsung muncul begitu saja— tunggu,

Itu Kamado.

Rengoku dapat merasakan Kamado kini tengah meremas kuat kostum yang ia kenakan. Tiap sesegukan yang anak itu keluarkan memberinya perasaan nostalgik. Bagaimana panasnya darah di sekujur tubuhnya seolah tengah mendidih, dan bagaimana Kamado dalam pandangannya tengah menangis. Menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan pernapasan, menghentikan luka.

"Oyakata-sama juga…."

Bayangan akan sosok kepala sekolah yang tengah tersenyum hangat memasuki pikiran Rengoku. Tangan Ubuyashiki-san bergerak, menepuk pundak Rengoku pelan.

"Shinobu-san juga…."

Tawa lembut sosok anak kelas tiga SMA terdengar begitu saja. Memanggilnya, mengajak Rengoku untuk berjalan lebih cepat mengikutinya.

"Giyuu-san, Himejima-san, dan lainnya… hiks- aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka…. Mark-ku membunuh mereka…."

Rengoku tidak tahu mengapa, matanya memanas. Ia tidak mengerti, walau nama-nama yang disebut Kamado adalah nama-nama yang ia kenal, Rengoku tidak mengerti.

Tapi Rengoku merasakannya.

Kamado menatapnya tepat di mata, dengan wajah yang sudah dipenuhi air mata.

"Oyakata-sama menyambut kami, membentangkan tangannya, memeluk kami dengan hangat- hiks, tapi Rengoku-san tidak ada di sana! Rengoku-san tidak bersama kami di Tanah Yomi!"

_"Ternyata di sini, Rengoku. Mohon bantuan untuk kedepannya."_

_"Ara, Rengoku-san, maksudku, sensei! Senang melihatmu di sini!"_

_"Kau,"_

_Rengoku, yang hendak menyuap nasi kare di depannya, berhenti. Menatap polos sosok guru olahraga yang tengah memakan mie instan tepat di depannya._

_Tomioka menatapnya datar, lebih datar dari biasanya._

_"Kenapa tidak bersama kami waktu itu?"_

Sesegukan Kamado sejenak terhenti, matanya sedikit terbelalak. Ia sedikit memundurkan badan, memberi ruang pada sosok yang sedari tadi ia peluki. Tangan Rengoku mendarat cepat di pucuk kepalanya, membawa kepala itu mendekat kembali, menempelkan keningnya pada kening yang lebih muda.

Air mata turun tanpa diminta. Rengoku tersenyum, tidak ada niatan untuk menyeka air matanya.

Mereka menangis dalam diam.

"Saya bahkan tidak tau saya di mana, semuanya putih. Tidak ada kehangatan atau apapun, hampa." Kamado dapat mendengar suara Rengoku bergetar, membuatnya kembali terisak.

"Beruntung saya bertemu lagi dengan semuanya setelah sekian lama,"

Pelukan hangat dari Rengoku terlalu cepat untuk dihindarkan. Ajaibnya, air mata Kamado langsung berhenti.

"_Tadaima, _Kamado_-shounen_!"

Air mata Tanjirou kali ini turun disertai senyuman.

"_Okaeri_, Rengoku-san."

.

**Oshimai**


End file.
